Setenta y ocho días
by lizze213
Summary: Alex x Bethany. "Porque Bethany no era estúpida. Nada podría suceder entre Alex y ella si salían de Jumanji. Él era veinte años mayor que ella y, con toda seguridad, sus mundos nunca coincidirían ahí fuera. Era una absoluta desgracia. Ellos nunca estarían juntos, ni en Jumanji ni en el mundo real."


«Somos un equipo».

Esas eran las palabras que habían repetido día tras día, noche tras noche, en todas las misiones que habían emprendido hasta ese momento. No podían rendirse. ¿No? Pero a esas alturas, parecía más complicado que nunca no hacerlo.  
Todos ellos tenían solo una vida marcada en su antebrazo. No les quedaba más: un movimiento en falso y quedarían eliminados de un plumazo, de Jumanji… y del mundo real.

Bethany se sentó en un lado de la hoguera que habían encendido para protegerse del frío y de los insectos en esa oscura noche. Llevaban setenta y ocho días en Jumanji. Setenta y ocho.

Aunque Alex llevaba allí muchos más. Alex llevaba años.

Bethany lo observó. Él se encontraba sentado a varios metros de ella, cabizbajo y con aire pensativo. En su mano movía de forma repetitiva un lápiz que Frigde le había dado, tras un buen rato rebuscando en su mochila, y ahora Alex se preguntaba si debería comenzar a escribir sus pensamientos. Aunque solo fuera para no volverse loco.

Ella pensó que le gustaría confortarlo de algún modo. Hablaba con Alex constantemente, le animaba y trataba de contarle cosas sobre el futuro que él nunca había tenido la oportunidad de vivir. Pero a esas alturas incluso ella misma comenzaba a creer que toda esa charla era innecesaria, pues cada día tenía un poco menos de fe. Cada día creía menos en que volverían a casa.

La joven observó sus propios dedos regordetes una vez más, viajando hasta sus piernas repletas de vello corporal y su prominente barriga. Era el profesor Shelly Oberon… aunque en su interior no dejaba de ser Bethany. Volvió a dirigir la vista hacia Alex, en el cuerpo de Seaplane. Se sentía tan atraída por él que ni siquiera era capaz de expresarlo con palabras. Pero sabía que jamás podría decírselo, no mientras permaneciera en ese cuerpo. No mientras supiera que, aunque fuera minúscula, existía la posibilidad de terminar ese juego y salir de Jumanji.

Porque Bethany no era estúpida. Nada podría suceder entre Alex y ella si salían de Jumanji. Él era veinte años mayor que ella y, con toda seguridad, sus mundos nunca coincidirían ahí fuera.

Era una absoluta desgracia. Ellos nunca estarían juntos, ni en Jumanji ni en el mundo real.

—¿Qué pasa?

La voz del chico la sobresaltó. Los ojos de Seaplane se posaron en los suyos.

—¿Eh? Nada. ¿Por qué? —contestó ella, apartando la vista.

—Me estabas mirando.

—No… bueno, sí. Un poco —admitió—. Estaba pensando.

—¿En qué? —se interesó Alex.

Bethany se encogió de hombros.

—Seaplane es… guapo —reconoció la muchacha, algo avergonzada—. Y yo soy una chica, aunque ahora mismo no lo parezca.

Alex sonrió ante las palabras de ella. Se habría muerto de ganas por poder verla en ese momento, ver a la verdadera Bethany y saber cómo era.

—Sé que lo eres. No lo olvido nunca.

Algo en su tono de voz la hizo sentir mejor. Porque Alex la miraba y solo podía ver la cabeza redondeada con gafas y la barba del profesor Oberon. Pero a veces, por cómo hablaba con ella, cómo la trataba, Bethany sabía que él veía algo más en ella.

—¿Cómo crees que será cuando terminemos el juego? —preguntó Bethany—. ¿Volverás a tu tiempo? ¿O te quedarás con nosotros?

—Quién sabe. Ni siquiera sabemos si algún día lo lograremos, si saldremos de Jumanji.

—Lo haremos. Estoy segura.

Y no era cierto. No estaba segura… pero lo esperaba con todo su corazón. Su voz fue tranquilizadora.

—Gracias, Bethany.

—De nada, Alex.

Durante unos segundos reinó el silencio. Tan solo el ruido de esa hoguera lo alteraba y en ese momento Jumanji se sintió real, más real que el mundo en el que ambos habían crecido.

—Si salimos de aquí —dijo él—, te llevaré a tomar un batido. ¿De acuerdo?

—¿Incluso si de pronto tienes treinta y seis años?

—Incluso si de pronto tengo treinta y seis años —se rio Alex.

—Trato. —Bethany sonrió.

Alex agarró un papel entre sus dedos y comenzó a escribir. Probablemente, si algún día conseguían salir de ahí, no podría llevarse sus memorias consigo. ¿Pero quién sabía? Con trazo firme, a la luz de esa hoguera, Alex describió a Bethany en ese papel, para jamás olvidar cómo era ella. Y no quiso describirla como Shelly Oberon, en absoluto, sino que habló solamente mencionando las cualidades que le pertenecían a la joven, a Bethany. Las cosas que ella siempre sería, estuviera o no en Jumanji.

OoOoOo

**Hoy he ido a ver "Jumanji: The next level" y me ha encantado. Me lo he pasado muy bien con la película y, la verdad, tengo un algo por la pareja de Bethany y Alex así que... aquí he escrito un pequeño one shot. Si vuelvo a ver la peli, probablemente me anime con un fic un poquito más largo.**

**Gracias por leer,**

**¡mil besos!**


End file.
